Vulcan Bride
by Marius Creb
Summary: This is based on the book Vulcan Heart and it is the story of Spock and Saavik's wedding night. Saavik is afraid that Spock doesn't love her as she loves him. Warning: hinted slash and ooc


**Disclaimer/Notes**:Obviously, I don't own Star Trek. You'd hate it if I did. Anyway, this is the first thing I've posted in...wow...over a year? Iplan on updating my other fics soon. Don't abandon hope,InuYasha slash fans! Anyway, this is based on the book "Vulcan Heart".This story contains references to a romance between Kirk and Spock. Don't make yourself look moronic by flaming this story for that because you've been warned!

--------

"What do you think?" Saavik asked, showing Spock her white-painted finger nails with black stripes down the middle.

"They look lovely," her new husband said. Though he didnt sound like it, she--being half Vulcan herself--knew he meant it.

Saavik was Spock's second wife. He married a young woman the first time he entered pon farr, but she was unfaithful. Though he never remarried until Saavik, Spock had been intimate with James T. Kirk for many years. She suspected he still was. Though Saavik had never been formally mated, she had a casual relationship with Kirk's son David. She never cared for David as she did Spock. She grew up with the half-Vulcan, and she had always looked up to him. She even became quite smitten by him as she matured. Their wedding had been her dream come true. She feared Spock didn't feel the same way, if he felt at all. He loved her--she knew that--but only as a kid sister. She knew that Kirk would always be the "love of his life", as humans say.

-------------------------

Chocolate! Saavik was sharing chocolate on her wedding night with the man of her dreams. Her Romulan half was overjoyed, but her more serious Vulcan half warned her not to let this happiness show.

"To our union!" Spock said as he broke the chocolate bar into equal halves. Saavik took hers and surveyed it quizzically. She noticed on the back there were intricate designs that resembled roses. They were beautiful enough to have been there on purpose, yet subtle enough to have been there by coincidence when the liquid chocolate was poured into a pan to cool. Yes, that had to be it. Why would the people that made it put such a design on a place that would force it to go unnoticed by most?

"Is something bothering you, dear?" Spock inquired. It made her heart flutter to hear him call her "dear".

"I want to say how happy I am to be here with you, but I can't find the words..." She gasped as Spock gently placed a hand on her temple, in the act of a mind meld.

"You don't have to. I know the words you meant to say," He placed a piece of chocolate between his lips before he kissed her. She could taste the intoxicating treat as the kiss became more warm, more intimate, and more...unVulcan. It was amazing. To be with Spock like this was a fulfillment of Saavik's longest-lived dream.

Spock's hand slid down to his bride's swollen abdomen. Back on Genesis, when he was in pon farr, she mated with him and probably saved his life. Now she was carrying his child. He wasn't sure, but he guessed theirs would be the first child of three species ever born. Part Vulcan, part Romulan, and part human...Its survival didn't seem likely, with so many races battling each other...

"Do you love me?" Spock asked, abrutly pulling his face away from that of his new wife.

"The question is not logical," she responded.

"I didn't ask you if it was logical. I asked if you love me," Spock said austerely. Saavik knew it was the chocolate talking.

"I always have," she said demurely.

Spock took her hands in his, kissing her the Vulcan way this time instead of human. "And I always will," he whispered in her ear. "Know in your heart, and don't forget, that though we can't show it outside of this bedroom, we love each other explicitly."

He gently wrapped his hands around her wrists and pinned her to the mattress.

"I think I'm going to need more chocolate before we do that!" Saavik said, smiling for the first time in her life.


End file.
